


野营

by beaugod



Category: DBSK, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaugod/pseuds/beaugod





	1. Chapter 1

01  
枯干的枝叶在燃烧，跃起贪婪不知餍足的火舌，来这里野营的青年曾经踩灭了它，但它死而复生，在暗夜中无节制地燃烧。  
四周几乎是无声的，只有侧耳细听，才能听见压抑着似的低喘。  
像是……像是有人在这野营地上做什么不知廉耻的事。  
02  
早在大一新生入学的开学典礼上沈昌珉就见过郑允浩，郑允浩是时任学生会会长，优秀学生代表，他自己是新生代表。  
稚气未脱的青年卷着自己的稿纸站在已经长成大人模样的前辈身后听他发言，郑允浩很正式地穿了一套西装，笔挺，优雅。  
但由于沈昌珉站在他身后，所以还看见了他裹藏在西装里不像男人样纤细的腰肢和挺翘的屁股。  
年轻人的眼神游移了一下，强迫式地让自己目光上移，他的头发其实有些长，黑头发乖顺地依附在洁白的后颈上，沈昌珉用舌头舔舔自己的牙齿，几乎觉察出一股湿意。  
“好好做，加油。”结束了演讲的郑允浩下台来走过他身边的时候拍拍他的肩膀。  
他的声音像情人的舌头，沿着沈昌珉的耳廓滑动，最后伸进他的耳中，留下暧昧的痕迹。  
他默不作声地点点头，郑允浩以为他太紧张了，又摇晃了下他的肩膀，这才走开了。  
03  
第二次见面是在联谊上，郑允浩所在的法学院组织了一场联谊，来参加的人少说也有一百来号。  
沈昌珉入学半年，在学校里俨然是一颗正在升起的新星。  
他笑起来的时候左右眼是不一样的大小，把眼睛遮掩起来，又是天真又是羞涩，能轻易唤起年长者的喜爱。他和郑允浩都出现在联谊上，让在场的女生兴奋不已。  
他躲避着不停来打招呼的女生，被人群另一边的郑允浩看到了，他对这个孩子还有些印象，所以穿越人海过来解救他。  
虽然沈昌珉是个英俊过头的小男孩，但是已经显出沉稳男人形象的郑允浩对这些姑娘来说是更为熟悉的对象。  
郑允浩很快让姑娘们发出了欢呼。  
他说：“这周六有野营哦大家一起去吧，我也会去的。”  
在兴奋不已的人声嘈杂间他对半躲在自己身后的沈昌珉说：“怎么样，你也一起去吧?”  
沈昌珉低着眼睛低低地回应他：“内。”  
04  
去野营的人并没有想象的多，最后来的只有十几个，好在气氛融洽温馨，大家一起吃了烧烤和啤酒，踩灭了点起来的火，各自进了帐篷。  
沈昌珉和郑允浩分在一个帐篷，郑允浩酒量不太好，很快就背对着沈昌珉睡着了。  
沈昌珉正对着郑允浩侧躺着，郑允浩后领向后敞着一个小口，露出一小片皮肤。  
沈昌珉叹息一声，不可抑制地把手伸进自己的裤子里。  
帐外的地上刚刚被踩灭的篝火里猛地窜起火星。  
沈昌珉没有发出任何声音，只是呼吸变得沉重起来。  
他慢慢地蹭到郑允浩的身边，和他只隔着一拳的距离，他身上混杂着酒香，洗发水的清香，还有……沈昌珉高挺的鼻梁都贴到郑允浩的后颈上。  
婴儿润肤露的香气。  
他咽了口水，在郑允浩的后颈上落下一个吻，郑允浩无知无觉，于是他伸出舌尖舔了一下。  
郑允浩是不流汗的，身上好像百毒不侵，温热又细腻，他有些失控，吸吮起他那一块皮肤，留下红肿的印记。  
他抵在郑允浩的腰间，隔着衣服，他的腰，侧躺着就凹下去，不像普通男人那样干瘪没有起伏，衣物覆盖着，之下是羊脂一样的肌肤。  
沈昌珉放过那一块快要破皮的肌肤，把脸埋在郑允浩的头发里，他快被蓬勃的快感折磨死了，咬着牙，太阳穴旁边都攒出青筋。  
终于，一阵轻颤后他停止了低喘，不停地亲郑允浩的头发，然后把手从裤子里解救出来，他手上沾满了浓稠的白浊，支起上半身，想了一下，突然将越过身下人，整个人换了一个方向，他用左手抚上郑允浩的脸，找到他的嘴唇。  
总是红润的，下唇单薄下唇丰厚。  
其实帐篷很小他这样一动，帐篷的一边就被挤得突出来，整个帐篷都略微向这边倾斜了。  
他小心翼翼地把精。液抹在他的唇上，只有一点，然后把自己的唇贴了过去。  
郑允浩在沉睡中没有感到不妥，放任着年下人把他的东西沾在他的嘴巴上，然后把舌头伸进自己嘴巴里面。  
沈昌珉用舌头勾着他的舌头，舔他上颚，舔他的牙，一颗一颗地数过去，搅动他的舌头，让那一点精液被不自知的学长咽进去。  
他胆大妄为，把自己一手的精液在这样的唇齿侵犯中都喂进学长的嘴里。  
其中有一次可能是他勾痛了学长的舌头，郑允浩发出呜咽痛苦的低吟，沈昌珉被吓得停止动作，但只有一声，郑允浩很快松弛了眉头，沈昌珉的精液混合着口水从他半张的嘴巴里漏出来，沈昌珉盯着他看了一会儿确认他没有醒，这才继续他未完工的事业。  
你可真乖。沈昌珉最后含着他的下唇，我的宝贝。  
郑允浩第二天早上醒来，后颈刺痛刺痛的，而且嘴里有一股弥漫不散的苦味。  
在他再次遇见沈昌珉之前他并不知道那苦味到底是什么含义。


	2. 斑斓

01

在斑斓的的光影落在他身上之前，他以为自己只是贪图皮囊。

他是居高临下，让神舔舐自己的性器，看他忘我地沉迷于情欲，眉头却纠结地皱起来，显现出沉醉和清醒的两面性。

他坚硬的心突然被敲开了，呼啦啦长出大捧鲜花。

02

从营地回去之后郑允浩很快投入学习和实习，再也没搭理过学弟，大四开始他甚至不再出现在学校里，一度锋芒毕露的沈昌珉很快沉寂下来，他的成绩还是名列前茅，但不再是学生活动的积极参与者。

凭着优异的成绩和家里的关系他还是很顺利地进入了本市的大公司。

一进去就转正，马上进入一个项目成为项目成员，该项目的组长也不过是个二十五六的年轻人。

修裁得体的西装把他美好的身体包裹得严严实实，他是第一次当组长，竭力做出严肃的表情，但难免青涩的兴奋。

沈昌珉坐着听组长安排事务，他年轻极了也英俊极了，难免惹眼，同组的女同事对他频频侧目，组长和她相熟，用手里的尺子敲敲她：“别看了，听我说。”

沈昌珉勾起嘴角，右手磕在桌上，撑着自己的脸，直勾勾地盯着组长，笑了一下，像钻石折射出的光，让郑允浩忍不住眨眨眼。

他咳了一声。

交代完后新员工还慢慢腾腾地收拾不完东西，郑允浩催他：“呀，沈昌珉，快点。”

沈昌珉把包背上：“允浩前辈，我以为你刚刚认出我了呢？”

“什么?”

“是我，沈昌珉，S大的学弟，我们一起去野营过的，记得吗？”

郑允浩努力回想，嘴巴习惯性地嘟起来，然后他恍然大悟的：“啊是你啊，昌珉。”

从落地窗打进来的阳光照得他头发都金灿灿的，而沈昌珉正巧背对着光，郑允浩甚至看不清他现在的表情。

“内，是我，前辈。”

03

郑允浩喝醉了酒，他酒量虽然不好但绝不是一杯倒，有人在酒里给他下了料。

他整张脸都烧红了，晕乎乎的，酒桌上的大老板还在和沈昌珉拼酒，没太关注他，大老板平时酒量也很不错难逢敌手，难说沈昌珉是怎么回事，但他们一群人怎么喝都喝不倒他，最后反而是自己趴桌上不省人事了。

沈昌珉打了个酒嗝儿，郑允浩已经喘气喘得很凶，把脑袋埋在自己的手臂里，沈昌珉一把把他拽过来，揪着他的头发强迫他抬起头来。

他眼里一片波光水色，沈昌珉尝试笑一下但他只露出个半成品样的微笑，都可以说是狰狞的，然后张口咬了郑允浩的下唇一口。

郑允浩痛得要推开他，就被沈昌珉一把拉起来半拖半抱地带出了酒店，他们也没有走远，就转身拐进酒店背后的情侣酒馆里开了个房间。

他一进去就把郑允浩推到墙壁上，他的骨头撞到墙上，实在是痛，却没来得及呼喊出声，因为他马上被人吻住了。

顺着他的唇缝舔，挑逗一样含住他单薄的上唇又放开，又含住又放开。

他被舔得很舒服，伸手抱住身前的人，他不知道自己为什么身上燥热得很，记忆和理智被劈裂成几块，根本无法分辨自己在干什么。

“喜欢?”

他含混地嗯一声，就被人掐住下巴强迫张开嘴，这是个凶狠的吻，但他被吻得更兴奋了。

“这么喜欢?”

那人收回伸进他衣服里面的手，在自己身下捣鼓了一下，哄人一样哄着他，把他按趴在自己身前，一根发热的东西硬梆梆地戳着他。

他茫然地抬起眼睛去看，其实什么都看不清，但那人好像更开心了，他微微弯下身子摸摸他的耳朵：“你会喜欢的，含进嘴里，听话。”

他实在搞不清楚状况，但这人好像不会害他所以他顺从地含进顶端，比他想象的要大很多，他一边咽口水一边努力把他含得更深。

腥，有点苦，模模糊糊地让人想起些什么。

他身上发软，唇舌也不灵活，动作缓慢磨人，那人突然摸摸他的头发，往他喉咙里狠狠顶弄了两下，接着抽了出去。

他被顶得直咳，那人顺势也跪下来，从背后拥住他，把他的上衣往上卷，裤子扒掉，他下身光着贴在地上不舒服，要收拢腿却被人不留情地掰开，恬不知耻地摸他的大腿内侧和更隐秘的地方，他既想往前逃脱禁锢又想往后缩到温暖之中。

什么细长的东西沾着凉凉的液体探进他身后，不算痛但是很奇怪，他皱着眉掙动一下，被身后人压制住，他细密地吻他的后颈，安抚着他的情绪，身后的手指也在增加，发出靡乱的水声，他侧着头把脸埋在那人的衣服里。

他听到一声轻笑还有落在他紧闭的眼睛上的一个吻。

然后就被他含在嘴里过的东西进入了，并不疼的，还有些舒服，但他还是难耐地长长呻吟。

沈昌珉手掌心贴着他的胯骨上细腻的皮肤，看出他在药物下还无法完全丢弃的羞耻，他恶劣的摇晃，引得郑允浩伸手抓他的手臂。

“怎么了，不喜欢?”他作势要退出去，可郑允浩先前被下的药的药性已经被完全勾了出来，他拉着沈昌珉的手放在自己裸露的腹胸上，引导他抚摸自己，还小声又混乱的：“喜欢。”

沈昌珉可没错过他这一声喜欢，往前一顶，把郑允浩顶得一拱。

“喜欢?”

郑允浩发出小小的鼻音。

他这才畅快地抽插起来。

这样做了一会儿，他又把郑允浩拉扯到床上，让他自己抱着自己的腿分开正面进入了他。

他本来就被药性折磨得绯红了眼角，这会儿又被顶得流泪，呜咽着去搂沈昌珉的脖子，才不过换了动作几分钟就被顶弄得小腹上一片浊白，沈昌珉还没出来，无所谓地停下摆动，恶劣地把郑允浩自己的精液抹到他自己的眼睛上，抹的时候郑允浩瑟缩地闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候眼皮上睫毛上都挂着他自己的东西，他不知道自己被欺负成了什么样，轻轻蹭了蹭沈昌珉的侧腰要他继续动。

沈昌珉凶狠地拉开他的腿压过来的同时吻了他的鼻尖，再辗转着把他的睫毛舔得一小捆一小捆地粘在一起。

03

郑允浩是在一阵颠簸中清醒过来的，他本来应该用大量时间去发现自己遭遇的事情，但是始作俑者根本就没有逃跑，他醒得更早，把自己早晨勃起的小兄弟又塞进了被他折磨了整个晚上的人的身体里，完全不管会不会暴露自己。

郑允浩又惊又怒，但他手脚酸软得抬不起来，连自己预想中的咒骂都在一次挺进中变成意想不到的低吟。

他的下属把脸贴在他的脊背上黏黏糊糊地说：“组长，是组长求我的。”

他马上就想到是有人给他下了药，之后也没再追究沈昌珉的责任。

其实酒局当天只有一个人接近过他的酒杯，就是他的学弟兼下属。


	3. 终点

01

几乎让他的灵魂都燃烧起来的情欲，让他错生混乱之感的纠缠，让他全无廉耻地将神从神座上拉下来的冲动，在这些之下的，是隐秘的、无法宣之于口的、是他永远不愿意去触碰的爱情。

但爱情不会跟你讲什么愿不愿意。

发生了就是发生了。

02

郑允浩自己也不知道他们为什么会发展成这样的关系。

不是朋友，也不是恋人，更像是……炮友?

这和他一贯以来的正直坦荡太不一样了，那是低下的羞耻的背德的……反正就是坏的，错的。他不知道怎么去停止这件事，他甚至没有办法向沈昌珉开口说不。很奇怪，每一次他意有所指地要求和他一起吃晚饭他都默许了，明明知道吃完饭沈昌珉就会把他带到家里去和他上床，可他就是去了。

他第一次被带过去的时候还犹豫着拒绝过这样的关系。

那是旅馆事件之后的第六天，沈昌珉问他：“允浩前辈，要不要去我家?”

他还在为上一次的事情耿耿于怀想着这也是一次两个人说开的机会就答应了。

沈昌珉的公寓装修得简洁干净，用大量的白色灰色黑色，墙上挂着一幅抽象画。

他们在沙发上坐下，他才准备开口，就被沈昌珉打断了。

“前辈，喝点什么？咖啡还是茶?”

“一杯水就可以了。”

沈昌珉于是端过来两杯水，他喝了一口鼓起腮帮子然后慢慢咽下去，沈昌珉坐得太近，一只手过分亲昵地搭在他的后颈上。

他在想要怎么开口，沈昌珉就自然地把问题抛出来了。

“上次，怎么样?回去难受吗？”

他反应了一会儿结结巴巴的：“还行……不，不难受。”

然后就被沈昌珉亲了亲耳廓。

他瞬间吓懵了，无法掌握事态，任由着沈昌珉轻柔缓慢地轻吻他，把他按倒在沙发上。

沈昌珉双手撑在他身侧，自上而下，垂眸看他。

他的眼睛深情得不可思议，让郑允浩一时没有了动作。

他慢慢地附身下来，郑允浩以为他会亲自己的嘴，已经准备着把他掀开，可他用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭郑允浩的鼻子，睫毛扫到他的脸上，先亲了他的鼻尖一下，看他没有反抗，才亲亲他的嘴。

问：“可以吗？”

郑允浩只是沉默不语。

沈昌珉继续亲他，伸出舌头去勾他的舌头，吻他唇角，另一只手收回来不停地摩挲他的侧脸。

也许是这耳鬓厮磨、肌肤相亲的情态太像情人间的絮语，也许是沈昌珉的眼睛太过于深情，也许是这些细微的触碰太过温暖细腻，总之郑允浩就像被打了后脑勺无法控制自己的，含糊着说嗯。

沈昌珉笑了，眼睛里细碎的小星星都要散出来，郑允浩伸手在他脸旁边虚抓了一下，沈昌珉就拿手扣住他的手，吻了下来。

在沈昌珉的手往他股间伸过去之前他都是眯眯瞪瞪的，冰凉滑腻的碰到他。

他马上就抓住沈昌珉的手臂，沈昌珉黏黏腻腻地哄他，他实在是温柔，到他收回三根手指头，郑允浩都没有再拒绝过，只是侧着脸闭着眼睛不看他，沈昌珉恶劣的心思又发作起来，一边往他身体里面挺，一边把手上的液体顺着他的轮廓抹下来。

他知道是什么但是不愿意睁开眼睛，沈昌珉一左一右地用胳膊抱起他的大腿往更深处前进，很缓慢的，好像要把没一丝褶皱都捋平，把脸凑得很近，讲话的时候喷着热气。

“怎么样?”他的鼻梁都贴到郑允浩的耳朵上“舒服吗？”

郑允浩终于睁开眼睛瞪他，他眼里覆着一层水膜，沈昌珉被他看得忍不住，抽出去又顶进来，郑允浩闷哼一声。

沈昌珉从喉咙里憋出一声笑，卯足了劲儿地动起来。

他进得很深，郑允浩被他顶弄得小声哼叫，很快就像一只在暴风雨里的帆船，被颠过来倒过去。

沈昌珉看他已经渐入佳境反而把自己抽出去，强势地拿指节刮弄他的下巴。

“舒服吗？”郑允浩喘着气红着脸，不回答他，但沈昌珉也不愿意放过他，用下身一下一下地顶弄他，他又羞耻又气恼，把两腿往中间并，被沈昌珉毫不留情地掰开来，手也摸上去摸得一手湿，全部抹在他的小腹上。

“允浩哥，说嘛，舒服吗？”

郑允浩被他作弄得没有办法，讨好地攀住他的肩背，支起上半身在他肩头亲了一下，沈昌珉扯了一下嘴角，顺势吻他眼角一下，把他翻过去，提着他的腰，让他双脚落在地上，手往他股间戳弄了两下。

“哥真是，说出来也没关系。”说完就把自己再插进去。

郑允浩发出一声堪称缠绵的呻吟，额头抵上柔软的沙发背。

沈昌珉轻轻拉扯他后面的头发，让他抬起头来，沙发后的窗帘不知道什么时候被他拉开了，映出两个人模糊的身影。

那甚至不是晚上，只是黄昏，暖色调的光流淌进沈昌珉冷色调的家中，无端地渲染出饱满的色欲。

他一手掐着郑允浩的腰，一手平放在他的脊背上，眼珠不错地看着他们紧密交合的部位，眼神不复诱骗时的温柔，变成了粘滞浓稠的情欲。

而郑允浩被那冲击的结合场景刺激地直接射出来，整个人软倒在沙发上，面孔消失在窗户上，只有被抬高的腰臀还被年下人撞击着，沈昌珉对着窗户上映出的面孔，不知所谓地笑了。

眼睛都变得一大一小，难以言喻的调皮和得逞。

03

“哥?”

是周五沈昌珉又请他到家里去，他犹豫了又犹豫还是去了，因为情绪低落连晚饭都没有吃进去。

沈昌珉关心的样子不似作伪，端过来热牛奶，站在他身前，把手放在他的脖子上试探温度。

“身上不舒服吗？今天看你吃得很少。”

郑允浩抬起眼睛游移的：“沈……昌珉啊。”

“嗯?”

“我们现在这样算是怎么回事呢?”

沈昌珉在他旁边坐下揽着他的腰。

“哥觉得呢?”

“我总觉得怪怪的。”

“嗯?”

“也不是恋人什么的，而且是两个男人。”

沈昌珉视线其实落在他脖子上，说来奇怪，虽然男子气概很强，但是郑允浩的脖子很修长，喉结并不明显，他是个彻头彻尾的男人，有着最坚硬的骨头，却覆着女人的肌肤，总让人痴迷不已。

“这样还是太奇怪了，昌珉，你有没有听我说话?”

沈昌珉看了他一眼，郑允浩还是第一次在清醒的状态下看见他眼里毫不掩饰的欲望，一下子住了嘴。

沈昌珉盯着他坐正，郑允浩以为他要开口说话结果他伸过手缓慢坚定地捂住了他的嘴，郑允浩眨眨眼睛。

沈昌珉亲了自己覆盖在他的嘴上的手背一下，然后疯了一样地咬了他肩膀一口，郑允浩痛得掰他的手踢他但沈昌珉不松口，咬完舔舔嘴唇，又松开手上前亲吻他，他吻得很凶，郑允浩有点生气咬了他的舌头一口。

他退出他的口腔，脸上还挂着笑，郑允浩要骂他：“好好和你说话突然发……”

沈昌珉打断他：“是恋人。”

郑允浩被他吓到了，沈昌珉又亲他。

“是恋人，哥，你是我欲望的终点。”

郑允浩紧绷的神经一点点松懈下来，他放松了抓着沈昌珉的手，顺从地和他接了一个吻。


End file.
